Granberia
Granberia, also known as the Swordswoman of Fire, is the strongest of the Four Heavenly Knights, placing first having overcome Alma Elma, Tamamo, and Erubetie, but was outsmarted by Alice during the latest Monster Lord coronation. She was a dragonkin (dragons with humanoid appearances) abandoned at a young age, left in care of Salamander. She takes pride in her swordsman skills, and is said that no one can match her abilities. She is 25 and is easily the youngest of the Heavenly Knights. Despite her title, Granberia is also capable of using wind, earth and water, having mastered all four elements at the age of five. She mentions that these abilities are “natural” for a warrior, and the “attribute it’s associated with is meaningless”. She also despises the weak being bullied. When Luka faced her for the first time, she did not go all out on him. She also saved Sara from being raped by a Scorpion Girl. As a swordswoman, she continuously holds back on her power and does not prefer killing others. She also longs to battle a powerful warrior. However, when it comes to rape, she can't help herself and play with her defeated opponents. Most of the time, she will take the defeated man back to the Monster Lord’s Castle and keep him as a sex slave. In the case of Luka, who had become a powerful warrior she longed to fight, she makes him her husband. Sara is in love with Granberia, and took the Sphinx’s Dragon Seal Trial in order to become her wedded wife (by law, a dragon can only marry if a human has passed the Dragon Seal Trial). The current Sabasa King does not seem to mind the later generations being ruled by a lesbian couple. Biography Luka first meets Granberia who’s attacking Iliasburg, who believes that Ilias Village is a birthplace for heroes and a source of evil. Granberia demolishes two Guards while the third one chooses to flee. Luka has a choice: to confront her, or to stay hidden. If he stays hidden, Granberia will tell him that what he did was wise and leaves; Luka never sees Alice again and he decides to head home, thus receiving a Game Over. Luka ultimately decides confronts her, only to tripped and pitied on. He then uses Demon Decapitation, which surprises Granberia for an “immature” boy for having learnt a monster move. Granberia then asks Luka who had taught him the technique, but he refuses. She uses Control, but still refusing to give up information, she attempts to kill Luka, only to be stopped by Alice. She then berates Granberia for her actions (for attacking Iliasburg and preventing her from savoring the town’s Ama-ama Dango) and orders her to leave. After Luka defeats Alma Elma, Granberia is at disbelief until Tamamo backs up the Succubus Queen. Granberia then leaves to test him again. Tamamo comments that Granberia is attempting to stop a nuisance before it grows, which seems unlike her, although Alma Elma thinks it’s the reverse. The Dragon Swordswoman appears in San Ilia and demands Luka to show his strength. During the battle, Guards A, B, and C interferes only to be defeated, leaving Guards D and E in shock. Luka proves to her with Demon Decapitation, Thunder Thrust, and Demon Skull Beheading. With that, she sees the boy possessing some potential and leaves just as she invaded. Sometime later, Alice unintentionally sets the San Ilia library on fire, Luka is opted to lie to the guard, saying that Granberia was the one who burnt it. At the Pyramid, Luka encounters Sara, unaware of her true colors. She reveals that she fallen in-love with Granberia after she repelled a Scorpion Girl, though the dragonkin merely replied that she doesn’t like the weak being bullied and leaves after revealing her name. Sara takes the Sphinx’s Dragon Seal Trial in order to marry her, as by law dragons can only marry if the human has passed the trial. With the help of Luka, they succeed, and she is one step closer to marrying her love. She then attacks Luka again in Gold Volcano, who has “advanced twenty years” having acquired the elemental powers. Ignoring Alice and her duties as a Heavenly Knight, she no longer deems Luka as a nuisance hero to be crushed, but a worthy opponent to be faced. In battle, Luka administers the Serene Mind, causing Granberia to change tactics and also uses Serene Mind, revealing to be only 25 and having mastered that technique twenty years earlier. She then dominates Luka with her famous move, Vaporizing Rebellion Sword, despite Luka’s attempt to counter with Death Sword Chaos Star, and is left with severe burns and lacerations. With her opponent defeated, Alice convinces Granberia not to take him off; rather, let a “fruit ripen before picking it”. She appears again when the Queen Elf attempts to kill Sara, and prepares to execute the Elf for disobeying the Monster Lord’s orders, however Sara stops her on the Elf’s behalf. As Granberia leaves, Sara accidentally bumps into her and is warped along with her as well. The Sabasa King reveals to be aware of his daughter’s intentions all this time, and does not mind the next generation being ruled by a lesbian couple. Luka promises to return Sara in one piece. At the Monster Lord’s Castle, Granberia acts as Luka’s final opponent. She asks him to show her the power of the Four Spirits. With a determination to win, Luka boosts the power of Undine and is finally able to fight Granberia on even terms. Feeling bored, Granberia wants to finish off with ultimate clashes; she orders Luka to use Quadruple Giga. He does so, and she faints. Encyclopedia Entry Granberia (1) “A powerful monster of the dragon race, she is one of the Four Heavenly Knights. Devoting herself to the sword, there is nobody in the world who can match her flaming sword. Swearing loyalty to the Monster Lord, she takes great pride in her position. With a chivalrous spirit, she avoids useless violence against the weak. Those of the Dragon race have an omnivorous diet like humans, but prefer semen. Even though Granberia generally doesn’t feed on semen, unlike fellow members of her tribe, she sometimes cannot help herself playing with defeated men in the rush of battle. Believing strongly in her chivalry, she only chooses to associate with the strong. With an unmatched swordswoman like Granberia, it’s hard for her to acknowledge someone.” Granberia (2) “One of the four Heavenly Knights, Granberia is a powerful magic swordswoman. A relatively young monster, she has devoted herself to the sword. Widely known for her power, human soldiers tremble at her name. She’s proud of her skill, but has found capable opponents lacking recently. She’s anxiously looking for a capable opponent in which she can use all of her techniques against. On the other hand, she dislikes weak people who take up the sword anyway. Due to the increasing number of poor soldiers, she has become worried.” Granberia (3) “The Dragon Swordswoman who is one of the Four Heavenly Knights. Skilled in flame-based sword skills, she devotes herself to her own training. Her weapon skills are said to be the most powerful among all monsters, with nobody coming even close. Though most dragonkin raise their young, Granberia was left alone at a very young age. Along with Salamander, she traveled the world as a vagrant. As Salamander taught Granberia swordplay, she became like her adoptive parent. Though Granberia is more powerful than Salamander now, she has never lost her repsect or gratitude toward her.” Granberia (4) Battle Overview First Battle In the first battle, Luka must attack; she’ll disappear and then trip him and comment on his tactic. Enraged, Luka uses Demon Decapitation, however she avoids it. A short conversation insures, and Granberia leaves. Using Guard, Wait, Surrender, or Request does nothing in particular and is merely lines of dialogue. If Luka Guards, Granberia asks why the hell he’s just standing there, and Luka adds on that it’s like he’s just waiting to be killed. If he Waits, Granberia believes that he’s screwing with her and beckons him to come. If he tries to Surrender, she won’t allow it for having challenged her. If he chooses Request, she’d ask if he’d think she’d listen to anything he says. Additionally, if Luka attempts to attack twice, he knows that half-assed attacks won’t work and he has to use Demon Decapitation. If Luka uses Flail Wildly, she gets annoyed and stops him. She then starts pressuring him until she notices his erection caused by her "surprisingly sweet breath". She then rapes him with a handjob and keeps him as a sex slave. Second Battle In the second battle, she only wants to see his offensive techniques, so Luka needs to use Demon Decapitation, Thunder Thrust, and Demon Skull Beheading. Satisfied, she leaves. After Luka attacks, Guard A will appear, only to be defeated. Attacking a third time, Guards B and C jump in, and are sent flying to the wall. Guards D and E are shocked and do not attempt to interfere. Using Meditation or Flail Wildly will only provide extra dialogue. For Meditation, she is slightly curious for being a healing technique, and she becomes a bit annoyed with Flail Wildly for fooling around. If Luka keeps the battle long enough, she’ll be disappointed and use Demon Skull Beheading * Blaze. This technique is required to complete the Encyclopedia. If he fails to put up a fight, the Guards run away and she rapes him with a footjob, then keeps him as a sex slave. Third Battle In the third battle, Luka must use Serene Mind; every other attack will end up being dodged. She Cleaves, but Luka dodges it, and attacks with Blade of Still Water. Shocked, Granberia does Serene Mind and Cleaves, managing to hit Luka. After another Blade of Still Water, Granberia will hit Luka with Dragon Butcher Attack. After the scuffle, she then attempts to end the battle with Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. Salamander chimes in and tells Luka that he cannot evade or block the attack; he must use Death Sword Chaos Star. Despite his attempt, Luka falls defeated. Alice convinces her to “let a fruit ripen before picking it” and Granberia disappears. If he fails to put up a fight, Granberia gives Luka a blowjob and marries him. Fourth Battle In the fourth battle, Granberia demands that he shows her the power of the Four Spirits. *With Undine, she uses Demon Decapitation and knocks him out of it, as it is still not in her region. *With Sylph, he’s fast, but she’s faster, and attacks with Thunder Thrust. *With Gnome, she uses Dragon Butcher Attack and reveals to be able to cut through defenses, which was how she defeated Tamamo. *With Salamander, she calls out for him to do Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. She then counters with Death Sword Chaos Star successfully. If Luka tries normal attacking, she’ll dodge it. If he tries a Cursed Sword Skill, she’ll do the same and hit hard. With all Four Spirits’ powers shown, Luka’s determination increases Undine’s power. He uses it, and their real battle begins. She then goes all-out with non-elemental Cursed Sword Skills (Demon Decapitation, Thunder Thrust, Demon Skull Beheading, and Death Sword Chaos Star), so return the blows with Serene Demon Sword and recharge SP with Salamander if necessary. After chipping away half her maximum health, Granberia calls out for him to use Quadruple Giga. She waits for him to load it completely, and attacks with Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. Luka counterattacks and defeats her. If Luka were to be defeated by Granberia, she carts him off to her room and gives him a tit fuck, then marries him. Trivia *Granberia is one of two monsters who does not have any requestable skills, the other being the Dragon Pup. *Granberia is one of two monsters who do not use sexual techniques in battle, the other being the Dragon Pup. *Currently, Granberia is the only Four Heavenly Knight whom has yet to rape Luka through vaginal intercourse. *Whatever happened to Sara after she was warped by Granberia has yet to be revealed. *If Luka loses in the third fight, despite the ending describing Luka becoming Granberia's lover, the record count for "Endlessly sucked as food" is increased. Gallery Granberia.jpg GranberiaSword.png GranberiaSwordFire.png Category:Artist: frfr Category:Bosses Category:Gold Volcano Category:Heavenly Knights Category:Iliasburg Category:Monster Lord’s Castle Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters: Chapter 2 Category:San Ilia